


When your life is literally hanging by a thread

by Laughing_Fox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3DMG, Fluff, Gear, Jean's a dick, M/M, Marco's stuck, ODM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Fox/pseuds/Laughing_Fox
Summary: Marco finds himself a little bit stuck; and the only person there to help is Jean. Who's acting like a little bit of an asshole.But is anyone really surprised?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Pocky_Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pocky_Princess/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday Pocky! As you know, I'm not the best at fluff, but I thought I'd give it a shot.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Marco was not the best at the 3DMG gear and everyone knew it.

  
So Jean wasn’t particularly surprised upon finding 70 kilos of freckled cadet hanging upside-down, ensnared well and truly in his wires and unable to move.

  
‘So... Marco…’ Jean began with a smug grin, watching as Marco did his best to unpin his arms from his sides, the unrelenting zip-line of his gear preventing him from doing much more than wiggle.

  
‘Dammit Jean, just help me down.’ Marco huffed, his face red and his feet numb as he dangled from the tree, the blood rushing to his head.

  
‘Y’know. I think I might just leave you there, especially if _that’s_ how you’re gonna speak to me.’ Jean replied, crossing his arms over his chest and laughing at Marco’s whine of annoyance.

  
‘Jeaaaan.’ Came the next whine as Marco wiggled like a fly caught in a web.

  
‘I offered to help train you the first time you hit a tree head-on and you declined my help then, what makes you think my offer of help is still open?’ The grin on Jean’s face was taunting, and Marco knew that the other was just trying to aggravate him, but he’d be damned if it wasn’t working.

  
‘Shadis is going to kill me if you don’t help me down.’ He tried, hearing his wrist crack as he tried to wiggle it out from where it was pinned to his side.  
‘And that’s my problem, why?’ Jean’s voice was taunting as he leaned forward, his eyes level with Marco’s.

  
‘Jean. I swear-’ Marco began before Jean cut him off.

  
‘-Alright, alright, I’ll get you down, no need to swear, it doesn’t suit your cute little, freckled face.’ Marco’s blush was thankfully ignored for the moment as Jean circled him, trying to work out a way to cut him down.

  
‘Wow, you really fucked up this time, haven’t you?’ Came Jean’s voice, the teen now behind him, tugging at one string after the other, quickly freeing Marco’s left wrist, though it was still bound at the elbow.

  
‘You’re wrapped up pretty tight, I might just have to cut you down.’ Marco wished Jean was joking. He really did. But the boy had a note of seriousness in his tone that made him queasy.

  
‘Please don’t…’

  
‘Marco, there isn’t really any other way I can get you down, unless…’

  
‘Unless what, Jean?’

  
‘Unless I work at getting the actual anchors loose from the branch.’ Without another word, Jean sets up his own gear and is up and in the tree in no time, shooting the grapples into the branch before slowly edging off of it, swaying gracefully in mid-air as he inspects his partner’s gear.

  
Holding tightly onto the section of cord, Jean worked on wiggling the hook free, finally working it loose after a few seconds and gasping as Marco’s weight pulled down on it- now relying on Jean to hold it up instead of the branch.

  
‘This was a terrible idea.’ He muttered to himself, working to hack the other anchor free, only having one arm to do it with as he struggled to hold Marco up.

  
‘How’re you holding up down there, Marco?’ Jean called, hooking the anchor over the cord of his own gear, the prongs dangerously close to his stomach as he let it take on Marco’s extra weight.

  
‘I’ll be better as soon as you get me down.’

  
‘Yeah, I’m working on it.’ Finally working the two anchors loose, Jean slowly lowered Marco to the ground, where the cadet then worked on freeing himself of the wires as Jean joined him on the ground, helping to discard the length of cord and help fix his gear.

  
'You're a clutz, you know that, right?' Jean laughed after the two had finally gotten Marco free.

  
Before Marco had the chance to respond, Jean had interlaced their fingers in a loose hold and began to walk, tugging Marco along.

  
Meeting Jean's eyes with a grin, Marco stopped, earning a confused quirk of the eyebrow from Jean before he ducked in for a quick kiss, smiling against the other's lips before laughing at the immediate blush that appeared on Jean's flustered face.

  
'Oh please, you know you love me.' Marco taunted, leaning against Jean playfully, nuzzling into the shorter's neck and trying to act affectionate in hopes of hiding the fact that his legs felt like jelly and he was struggling to stand; the blood that was now circulating down in his legs giving him a rather nasty case of pins-and-needles.

  
'You're not very subtle.' Came Jean's voice as he moved to hook his arms under Marco's knees and back, hefting him up bridal-style despite the other's complaints that he was fine to walk on his own.

  
Crossing his arms over his chest and trying to act indignant was not working out well for Marco as he struggled to keep back a childlike grin and couldn't help the blush that crept up behind his freckles, especially when Jean planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  
'I guess you're right, Freckles, I do love ya.'


End file.
